Catherine On His Mind
by kkgc22
Summary: Catherine's leaving the lab.  The gang throws her a party & someone unexpected shows up.


Hey Friends! Here is another quick story that I wrote just for my GC friends. Please let me know what you think & I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or CSI. :[[[

Rating: K

Catherine On His Mind

* * *

"So how is your last day at the lab going?" Nick asked Catherine.

She looked up from her papers and gave him a small smile, "It's going slow. Just like every other day."

Nick smiled from the doorway. "Come sit down, Nicky." Catherine said as she walked over to the small couch in her office and patted the seat next to her. When he sat, Catherine took his hand. "You know I'm going to miss you right?"

He nodded. "I'm going to miss you too. It's just that no one is really here anymore."

Catherine gave him a strange look. "Nick, there's like 40 people in the hallway."

He sighed, "No, I mean..us. Yeah, there is still Greg, Brass, and Sara, but it's not the same." He noticed that Catherine understood, but continued to not say anything. "Is this why you're leaving?"

Her eyes quickly caught his. "No. I'm tired."

Nick glared at her & she gave in, "Oh, ok! It's part of the reason, but I've been here a lot longer than you. I watched you all get hired. It's been almost 30 years Nick. I keep thinking things will feel back to normal eventually, but I just don't get the feelings I used to."

"When did you start feeling this way?" Nick asked.

Catherine thought about it, "About 2 years ago."

Nick gave a half smile, "When Grissom left?"

"Don't even Nick." Catherine said while pointing her finger at him.

"Do you ever wonder what he's doing?" Nick looked around as if he was picturing Grissom roaming around.

"Why don't you just ask Sara?"

Nick stood up and walked towards the door. "I don't know. It just seems kind of weird that she's here and he's somewhere, but they are still happily married? I just don't get it."

Catherine got back to the last of her paperwork, "Hey, it's not my marriage. Who am I to judge?"

"But you do think its weird right?"

Catherine looked over the rims of her glasses telling Nick that the conversation was through. He put his hands up defensively, "Alright, alright. I'll see you tonight at the party."

About 3 hours later, Catherine put her last item in her last box. Her office was empty now, and she was surprised she didn't feel any regret. There wasn't a hint of it. She found it strange that she felt thankful. She only felt guilty when she locked the door and turned to face Gil's old office. Something was unfinished in her life and it dealt with him. She walked over to the room. It was now covered in Nick's things, but all Catherine ever saw when she came in here was Gil's experiments and bugs. She turned to leave the room but took one last glance over her shoulder and let out a soft goodbye. She was saying goodbye to him; something she never got to do.

* * *

A couple hours later Catherine entered the bar and was greeted by dozens of loud cheers. Mostly everyone from the lab came to celebrate her departure. She never realized how much they all meant to her until that moment. "Hey Catherine!" Jim said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Jimmy." She pulled him into a hug and put her lips to his ear, "Don't tell anyone, but I'll miss you the most."

They pulled apart and he smiled, "Not as much as I'll miss you."

"Catherine!" She looked over to see Greg waving her over to the grave shift table. Jim and Catherine walked over. "Hey guys!" She gave them all quick hugs and noticed the drinks around the table. "So this is where the party is." They all laughed. Catherine standing at the end of the table taking off her coat when she noticed everyone's gaze shift to just over her shoulder. "What?" she asked and slowly turned. She was met with bright blue eyes. "Hi Cath."

Her mouth fell open, "Gil?"

"You didn't think I would miss this did you?"

She was speechless, but she immediately pulled him into her grasp. "I've missed you." She whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

She felt him wrap his arms tightly around her. "I've missed you more." They pulled back and shared a smile and then Gil was bombarded with questions and hugs. He sat down beside Sara and gave her a quick kiss and Catherine was jolted back into reality. She sat next to Jim and slowly sipped at her drink, letting her eyes occasionally drift to Gil. His hair was slightly grayer, but he had become more built, as if he had been climbing Mt. Everest while he was away. His beard was gone, but he had stubble. He looked more relaxed, but she could tell that something was wrong.

"Cath?" Jim snapped her out of her daydream.

"Yeah? Sorry."

"May I have this dance?" He held his hand out.

She smile and put her hand in his, "Absolutely."

They strolled out to the dance floor and started to dance. "Did you know he was coming?" She asked Jim.

"No idea. He seems different though." Catherine looked at Brass wondering what he meant. "You know, like when we all first started working together. Just us 3."

Catherine smiled, "Ah, the 3 amigos. I see it, but there is something wrong with him. He looks…uncomfortable."

"He hasn't been here for 2 years. Things must be a little weird."

Catherine shrugged it off and enjoyed her time with Jim.

* * *

A song or two later, they came back to the table and Gil was smiling at them. "I missed you guys."

They both smiled. "Where did Sara go?" Catherine asked.

"Bathroom." Gil said getting up from his seat and extending his hand. "I know Jim tired you out, but I believe my turn is long overdue."

For a second Catherine saw Gil as the dark haired 28 year old that used to go out with her and Jim, but she blinked and he was gone. "Well, since it's been so long, I think my legs can handle it."

He held her hand to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms lazily around his neck and they swayed to the music. "You look great Cath." Gil said, pushing her bangs back behind her ear. "You look good too Gil. What have you been doing?"

"Teaching." Catherine looked up at him, "Teaching? That's it?"

He laughed, "Yeah, why?"

Catherine shook her head, "Why did you come back?"

He looked her in the eyes, "You're leaving the lab. I had to come back."

"No you didn't."

He chuckled, "Okay, well I wanted to see you before you started your new life. Is that better?"

Catherine touched his cheek and Gil's face softened, "What about your life, Gil? What about you?"

The sincerity in her question made his eyes water, "What do you mean?"

"You were supposed to start a new life, and you did, but it seems that all that is different is that there is a woman thousands of miles away from you who is supposed to be your wife."

"She wanted to come back." He gave a sad smile, "I'm fine. Happy."

"You're not convincing me."

He pulled her closer, "I'm just happy to be here..right here."

Catherine didn't know how to take that. Was he just saying it, or was he trying to tell her that he was wishing things were different. It was time. "Gil?" He pulled back and smiled as he looked in her eyes. She sighed, "I have something to tell you."

* * *

Sara came back to the table. "Where's Gil?"

Jim was taken aback by Sara using Gil's first name. Only he and Catherine usually did that. He turned and pointed to the two on the dance floor. He squinted to look at the couple and was surprised at how close they were. He had never seen two people more comfortable with each other. It seemed as if they fit perfectly together. Jim looked back to Sara and he watched as she continued to stare and Gil and Catherine. It was like she was studying them and he knew she was seeing the same things he was. He watched as her eyes started to water, "Tell Gil I had to go home. I'm not feeling well."

Before Jim could say anything, she was gone and a few moments later he saw Catherine walk past him towards the bathroom. When he didn't see Gil, he glanced out to the dance floor and watched as Gil stood stone faced and not moving. A minute or two later Gil came over and grabbed his things and wished everyone a quick goodbye. Jim was confused.

Gil raced home and when he got inside he immediately made himself a stiff drink. He went back to his room and lay back against the headboard. The TV was turned to CMT and Gil could hear the shower being turned off. Sara must have come home. Why did she leave without me?

She came out of the bathroom dressed in her pajamas. She laid down in bed next to him, but facing away from him.

"Sara, what's the matter?" he asked.

She didn't turn, "Don't talk to me right now."

Gil knew there were silent tears falling down her cheeks, but he didn't feel like arguing tonight; not on his first night back, not again. Instead, he focused on the television, where Conway Twitty began singing.

_Now I'm lying here with Linda on my mind  
And next to me, my soon to be, the one I left behind  
And Lord it's killing me to see her crying  
She knows I'm lying here beside her with Linda on my mind._

Catherine. He couldn't stop thinking of what Catherine said to him. He should be thinking of Sara right now, shouldn't he? He loved her, didn't he?

_Yes I know that I once loved her  
And I placed no one above her  
And I never thought I'd ever set her free_

But when he danced with Catherine, things just seemed…perfect. Old feelings began to unravel within seconds of looking at her.

_But it just wasn't in my plan  
The way Linda squeezed my hand  
The first time that I held her close as she danced with me._

And when she said what she did…He could never forget it. His life changed in that moment.

"I have something to tell you." Catherine said.

He smiled, "Well, don't look so nervous. We've always been able to tell each other anything."

Catherine sighed and placed her hand on his heart. "Gil…I've been in love with you for years, but then Sara came into the picture and I couldn't do that to her. She's so fragile. I just.. I can't hide it any longer. You came back and this is my chance to finally tell you. I needed to tell you so I could start my new life. I just thought you should know." With that Catherine left a shocked Gil on the dance floor.

_She said I've loved you for a long time  
But you're married to a friend of mine  
And I tried hard to never let it show  
But my love for you is stronger  
I can't hide it any longer  
And so I thought I'd better let you know._

Catherine loved him. All of these years that they had been working together he had felt something, but he didn't think a woman like Catherine would ever be interested in him. Was this why he was with Sara? Sara was a second choice; a back-up plan. He used her. He should be thinking about how he hurt Sara, but all that he could see was Catherine's face.

_Now I'm lying here with Linda on my mind  
And next to me, my soon to be, the one I left behind  
And Lord it's killing me to see her crying  
She knows I'm lying here beside her with Linda on my mind._

He was in trouble.

* * *

Catherine left Las Vegas the next morning. Sam's ranch in Montana was calling her name and she was fortunate to be able to work from there. No more cities, no more bright lights, just wide open space. Open space to walk off the pain, the regret. She once said to never doubt and never look back, but she wasn't following her own advice. When she saw Gil last night, she fell in love with him all over again. She swore if she ever saw him again that she would not speak to him, but she could never resist the man.

She began to walk on the small trail that led to her favorite spot on the ranch. She always thought that this was the one place that God could definitely hear you, so when she wanted answers she came here..the sunset wasn't bad either. "Okay, what should I do for the rest of my life?" Where should I go? Who should be with me?"

"I should."

Catherine froze and slowly turned around. She was now facing Gil Grissom. He looked like he hadn't slept. "What are you doing here?" Catherine asked.

He slowly walked towards her with his hands in his pockets. " I remember you talking about this spot. I thought you might be here." When she didn't say anything he continued on, "You never gave me a chance to express my feelings last night."

"I thought your face was enough." She gave a small grin and he gave her one right back.

"My face was like that because I couldn't believe that the woman I had been in love with all these years had felt the same. I was crushed that we didn't spend those years together in each others' arms. I know I messed up Catherine, but…I love you."

He wiped the tears that flowed from her eyes. She laughed, "We have horrible timing."

He gave a slight chuckle, "Better late than never, right?"

"What about Sara?"

"I told her how I felt. She wasn't happy, but how can anyone be happy in that situation."

Catherine touched his scruffy cheek. "I can be happy."

He smiled and took her face in his hands, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too. Will you watch the sunset with me?"

"I can't think of anything I would rather do."

Catherine sat down in the grass and Gil sat behind her, allowing her to lean back against his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and leaned his head against hers. Catherine quickly glanced back at him and noticed he was staring at her. She gave a small laugh and brushed some dirt from his cheek. She couldn't seem to pull away from his stare and she felt completely brand new when his lips touched hers. When they pulled apart they put their foreheads together and experienced a sunset that was only better because they were finally together.

They would come up to the same spot every day at sunset and share a kiss, and each day Catherine looked to the sky and gave a silent thank you to the man upstairs.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Hit the button and tell me what you think!


End file.
